Device for filling of granular, pulverulent and free-flowing materials into a container made of geotextile material.
The invention concerns, according to an aspect thereof, a device for filling of granular, pulverulent and free-flowing materials into a container made of geotextile material, preferably in a hose and sack shaped container, comprising a housing, that allows the advancement of the material and in which a conveying device is arranged, on the entry side of which the material can be filled in and on its exit side a hose made of geotextile material receives the material, and wherein the hose can be shaped on the jacket of the housing, which can be unwound as a web from a feeding device that is designed like a roll, and wherein the longitudinal sides of the web can be connected to each other by means of a device in the region of the jacket.
Hoses made of geotextile material, preferably filled with sand, but also with gravel or broken stone or similar construction materials, can be used in particular to erect ramparts, for example, for protective structures like dikes, noise-insulating walls and the like. The geotextile material has sufficient strength to hold the granular materials in a matrix, while the geotextile material is water-permeable in construction. Thus, tubes made in this way can be used advantageously in dam building, and they can be used also in repair of dams, as well as in their construction. A dam made with the tubes has a good stability, which in particular prevents an undermining or overtopping of the dam.
Thus, a filling unit is known from DE 10 2006 028 473, with which hoses made from geotextile material can be filled. The unit specified in this document comprises a worm conveyor, disposed in a housing, at whose entry side the sand or gravel is introduced, while on the outer circumference of the housing a hose is formed, into which the material is forced into the resulting hose by means of the worm conveyor. One drawback of this type of configuration of a filling unit is considered to be the fact that the unit is very costly in construction, on the one hand, and on the other band the worm conveyor is subjected to great wear. Furthermore, the problem exists, especially in regard to the feeding direction, that the unit has to be pulled, which requires a mechanical infrastructure tailored to the unit, so that a flexible use of the unit is only possible to some extent.
It is desirable to further modify a device for the filling of granular, pulverulent, and free-flowing materials into a container made from geotextile material that is much more simple in its design and that has more flexible application.